Can I Have This Dance?
by TeaCullen
Summary: “Bella, you have nothing to fear in my hands. Just one dance?” his velvet voice begged me. His eyes held mine, making me putty in his very capable hands. *ONE SHOT*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or High School Musical 3, which the song is from.**

_A/N: This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. When I watched HSM3 the other day I could totally picture Edward and Bella dancing to this song rather than Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

_"I can't dance," I told Edward yet again as I gazed into his breathtaking golden eyes. The candlelight making his eyes shimmer.

Together we stood in the living room of the Cullen manor. Someone had removed all of the normal furnishings and had replaced them with a thousand dancing candles, a simple dance floor, and a currently silent stereo.

My heart beat faster in my chest as Edward walked towards me. He was dressed in a stylish black silk shirt and formfitting black pants while I was dressed in an elegant midnight blue dress that swished around my knees when I walked. My hair was piled on top of my head in a sophisticated bun.

"Bella, you have nothing to fear in my hands. Just one dance?" his velvet voice begged me. His eyes held mine, making me putty in his very capable hands.

"One dance," I whispered. He smiled my favorite crooked smile as a song I didn't recognize started to play.

He extended one hand. I gently slipped my hand into his.

**Take My Hand**

**Take A Breath**

**Pull Me Close**

**And Take One Step**

**Keep Your Eyes**

**Locked On Mine**

**And Let The Music Be Your Guide**

Edward put one hand on my waist while keeping to other securely locked in his. Effortlessly he lifted me up and set me on top of his feet like he did at prom. We slowly waltzed around the dance floor, our eyes never straying from the others. His ocher eyes hypnotized me.

**Won't You Promise Me (Now Won't You Promise Me)**

**That You'll Never Forget (We'll Keep Dancing)**

**To Keep Dancing**

**Wherever We Go Next**

Edward's feet began to take more complicated steps as we floated around the room. My heart was beating faster than the wings of a butterfly. Only my darling Edward could have such an effect on my heart.

Edward sang the along with the next part, making it sound as if this wasn't just a song but a message.

**It's Like Catching Lightning**

**The Chances Of Finding Someone**

**Like You**

**It's One In A Million**

**The Chances Of Feeling The Way**

**We Do**

My heart stuttered but we didn't pause in our dance.

**And With Every Step Together**

**We Just Keep On Getting Better**

Edward gently released my left hand and twirled me around, causing my dress to flair out. As I came back around he grabbed my hand back into his.

**So Can I Have This Dance? (Can I Have This Dance?)**

**Can I Have This Dance?**

We began to dance faster. My heart soared as we continued to waltz around the dance floor. I wanted this moment to last forever.

**Take My Hand**

**I'll Take The Lead**

**And Every Turn**

**Will Be Safe With Me**

Edward's hands slipped from mine only to land a second later on my hips. Instinctively I rested my hands on his shoulders. He lifted me into the air with ease as he spun me around. A small gasp escaped my throat from the sudden change in altitude.

**To Be Afraid**

**Afraid To Fall**

**You Know I'll Catch You**

**Through It All**

I smiled at Edward, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I knew without a doubt that Edward would catch me no matter what was to happen. My guardian angel.

**And You Can't Keep (Even A Thousand Miles)**

**Us Apart (Can Keep Us Apart)**

**Cause My Heart (Cause My Heart)**

**Is Wherever You Are**

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Forever," whispered Edward, his beautiful voice like music to my ears.

**It's Like Catching Lightning**

**The Chances Of Finding Someone**

**Like You**

**It's One In A Million**

**The Chances Of Feeling The Way**

**We Do**

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I love you too. I cannot wait to become your wife," I said as the tears began to flow more freely from my chocolate eyes. The love I have for Edward could be rivaled by none. I was willing to give up my life, and maybe even my soul, just to be with him. Though I truly do doubt my soul is in any jeopardy.

**And With Every Step Together**

**We Just Keep Getting Better**

Edward smiled his crooked smile and asked, "Are you really?"

I could see the underlying fear that maybe I wasn't as sure as I said I was.

**So Can I Have This Dance? (Can I Have This Dance?)**

**Can I Have This Dance?**

"I really am, Edward. You're the only person I'm ever going to want to spend my life with."

**Oh,**

**No Mountains Too High Enough**

**Oceans Too Wide Enough**

**Cause Together Or Not**

**Our Dance Won't Stop**

Edward pressed his icy lips to my warm ones in a kiss that I would swear set off fireworks in my heart. Even with his lips pressed to mine, he didn't stop dancing.

**Let It Rain Let It Pour**

**What We Have Is Worth Fighting For**

**You Know I Believe**

**That We Were Meant To Be**

**Yeah**

Suddenly we weren't alone anymore. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and even Emmett and Rosalie were waltzing along with us. Each couple was wrapped up in their own little bubble of love.

**It's Like Catching Lightning**

**The Chances Of Finding Someone**

**Like You (Like You)**

**It's One In A Million**

**The Chances Of Feeling The Way**

**We (We Do) Do**

The love filling the room was tangible. I could have stayed in that moment forever. As long as I never had to leave Edward's loving arms.

**So Can I Have This Dance? (Can I Have This Dance?)**

**Can I Have This Dance?**

The dance came to a close but I refused to let go. I hadn't faltered once tonight with Edward. It was an amazing feat. One I would love to live through again. As long as I got him.


End file.
